Typical cubicle constructions have a rear partition fastened to an exiting wall. The partition at the other end having a facie panel attached. The door is hinged by means of conventional hinges fixed to the rear of a facia panel so that the distance between the partitions and the facias can be varied within limits. This allows a degree of on-site flexibility in the positioning of the partitions along the rear wall and in the door hanging to accommodate the fact that the lavatory installations are often positioned inaccurately.
This type of construction resulted in a somewhat crude appearance because of need for facias, and due to the positioning of the door behind the facias. The hinges required to fix the door to the facia are relatively expensive and hanging the door in this way requires a fairly skilled operation. If the door were to be self closing, then a more complicated and expensive type of hinge would be required. This type of construction was not easily adapted to allow for cubicles to be used by the disabled in wheelchairs. It is more convenient for a wheelchair user to use a toilet cubicle whose door opens outward and this type of construction does not easily lend itself to this type of modification.
More recently, a cubicle construction has been created which comprises a rear wall, a side wall, a side panel and a vertical post has a rearwardly facing elongate channel in which one vertical edge of the side panel is located. An elongated cross member which is attached to the top of the post and which extends horizontally perpendicular to the panel. In this type of construction, a door is mounted relative to the cross member, which is pivotally supported by a foot, whereby the door is pivotable about a substantially vertical axis spaced from the post at or near one side of the door. The post having an ornate vertical front flange which is abutted by the door at its other side when the door is in the open position. The foot is typically adjustable in height and the pivotal axis of the door is spaced from one side along its width. In order to make the door tend to close under its own weight, the pivotal axis could be slightly off-set from the vertical in a direction with a component which extends upwards and towards the post. Alternatively, the door may be made to tend to open by a similar movement in the opposite direction.
For the door to be pivotally adjustable, this required that the relationship of the foot to the ground be adjustable. However, the movement of the door about its axis of the foot has a tendency work the pivot out of the foot, resulting in a weakening of the door attachment. Substantially the entire weight of the door is supported by the top pivot and the foot pivot. Should the bottom pivot pin work its way too far down, the top pivot could slip out resulting in injury. Moreover, vandalism is generally a concern in the design of toilet cubicles. It is desirable to create cubicles that are resistant to tampering.
Thus, it would be desirable if the cubicle of this construction could be cared for at low cost, yet maintain a structural rigidity to prevent the doors hinges from loosening, to allow ease of installation and at a low cost.